The Beast-Masters Game
by magpiefeather
Summary: It's been a week since Naru returned from Enland, and time for a new case. A girl has gone missing, strange stories plague the nearbye town. Not only that but it seems that Mai and company aren't alone on this case. Another has been called on. As fates collide they must find what's haunting the forest. Before it strikes. Mai/Naru. Slight, and I repeat SLIGHT John/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ghost Hunt do you really think I'd be here?**

The girl scrambled over a log, scraping her bare feet on the rough bark. Her breathing was ragged, and arms covered in cuts. The moon's light flittered through the foliage above the girls head. Why was she running? Because of that...thing chasing her. Fear outweighed her exhaustion. She had to keep running. She had too! The white dress she wore was covered in mud, and torn to pieces.

"Keep running little girl. It only makes the beast hungrier."

The voice sounded as if it came from right beside her. But when the girl glanced over, no one was there. Behind her there was a blood chilling howl. The girl glanced over her shoulder, she spotted the red eyes of her pursuer. Her foot caught on a root and she tripped. She screamed as she hit the ground. She tried to scramble to her feet but a heavy paw landed in her ankle. Claws dug into her skin, causing her to writhe in pain. She managed to roll onto her back, she instantly regretted it.

Now she has to look at the monsters face.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die!" The beast breathed on her face, causing the girl to shiver.

"I don't want to be in this game anymore!"

There was a low chuckle that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Foolish little girl. You don't have a choice." There was a snapping sound.

"Attack." The girl screamed with her final breath.

* * *

Mai straightened some papers as she waited for the water to boil for tea. It had been a week since Lin and Naru had returned from England and things had been slow in the office.

'Its like everyone can feel Naru's bad mood.' Mai smiled at the thought. When she finished the tea she poured a cup and headed towards Naru's office. Holding the cup and saucer in one hand she knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"Tea."

"Come in." Was Naru's short reply. Mai pushed the door open and walked to Naru's desk. The narcissist himself was going over some old papers. Mai placed the tea down and tried to read the upside down papers. Giving up she said.

"What are you reading?" Naru sighed and looked up.

"Case files from when I was gone. There's more then I expected." Mai smiled with pride. Her and the gang had solved a number of cases. That feeling of pride was short lived though. "Of course there would be more if you weren't so incompetent."

Mai scowled and turned to the man in the corner of the room.

"Lin-san would you like some tea?" Lin didn't look up from whatever he was doing.

"No thank you."

'Still a man of few words I guess.' Mai thought as she walked towards the door. As she reached the doorway she could've sworn she felt someone's eyes on her, but when she looked over her shoulder but men were reading. With a shake of her head Mai left the room.

It was like he never left. Like she had never proclaimed her love to him. Like he had never shot her down. Her heart clenched at the thought, but maybe it was better this way. She didn't want to loose her friendship with Naru. Sighing quietly Mai walked to the front of the office, planning on straightening up the room.

Her plans were interrupted when a man entered the office. His clothes were thrown on haggardly, his eyes were bloodshot and there were bags beneath them. His dark hair was graying and was in desperate need of a comb, but despite all that he was extremely handsome. Not Naru handsome, but when Mai thought about it, no one is Naru handsome. Not to her at least.

"May I help you?" Mai said politely. The man looked at her.

"Yes. I need your help." Mai nodded and gestured for him too sit down. Mai glanced over her shoulder to see Naru coming into the room. He sat across from the man and Mai stood him.

"My name is Hidenori Fusao. Yesterday my daughter went missing. I fear something terrible has happened to her."

"Why don't you go to the police?" Naru asked, looking bored. Fusao ran a hand through his hair.

"Normally I would, but things...have been happening around mansion. And before she disappeared my daughter started acting strange."

Before Mai could stop herself she said.

"Strange how?"

"My daughter wouldn't eat, nor did she sleep. When we asked what was wrong she would try to reply, but all that would come out was a strangled sound. It was like she couldn't physically tell us." The man sighed and continued.

"There's more. My wife and I often found her staring into the woods, eyes dull. She also had nightmares. Terrible nightmares. She never told us what they were about though. Finally we found her walking the halls late at night. When we asked why she said. 'Because I'm his pawn.' The next day she was gone."

Fusao looked at them with desperate eyes.

"Will you help us? Will you help us find her?"

There was a long silence. Mai watched as Naru studied the notes he had taken. Finally he said.

"We'll take the case."

**A/N Hello people of FF! So instead of working on my other stories I'm making another!**

**... I'm mentally flawed...**

**Anyway this is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic so I hope it interests some people... **

**Magpiefeather.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In this story I will mention several religions. All of which I've made up. Just thought I'd let you know.**

Mai looked out the window with tired eyes. It was early, too early if you ask her. She looked towards the front of the car where Ayako and Monk were arguing. Mai guessed it was to keep them awake more then anything else. Finally she glanced to her left, where John was sitting. He had fallen asleep the moment he had closed the car door behind him. Truth be told she was jealous. Mai could fall asleep anywhere, except cars. If she did she'd wake up extremely car sick. As if reading her thoughts Ayako turned around and said.

"He fell asleep quickly. Although I don't blame him. He doesn't really have anyone to talk too." Mai opened her mouth to protest when Monk spoke up.

"She's right. You've barely said a word this entire trip. Something on your mind?" Mai sighed, which was against her normally cheerful personality.

"I had a dream." Ayako's eyes widened.

"What was it about?" Mai looked out the window, her eyes going distant.

"I'm not sure. It went by so fast." Her face scrunched up as she fought to remember. "I remember being in a church, and hiding between two pews. I heard someone calling my name. But it wasn't MY name. It was foreign. I couldn't understand what whoever was calling me was saying. It was a different language. Then a little boy appeared beside me. His face was blurred."

"That's it?" Monk asked. Mai nodded, then realized he couldn't see her so she voiced it.

"Yup. It's probably nothing. Hey! Maybe it was a normal run of the mill dream." Monk looked at Ayako out of the corner of his eye. She slowly shook her head. _Let her be happy, at least for the moment._

Mai's face suddenly lit up with a smile. "Is that it? Is that the Hidenori estate?" Monk laughed her enthusiasm.

"Yeah. Too bad Yasu-san and Masako couldn't come." Mai nodded. Both Yasu-san and Masako were busy at the moment. Masako was on the other side of Japan doing a movie shoot, and Yasu-san was sick. Very sick.

"Wake up John, I don't think Naru would be happy to find him asleep." Mai snorted, but nodded. She leaned over and shook the exorcist's arm.

"John... John. John! Wake up!" John awoke with a start. His hand reached for his neck, scrambling to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Johns eyes focused. He mumbled something under his breath, probably in English because Mai couldn't understand it. John shook his head to wake himself up before saying to Mai, in Japanese this time.

"Nothing. Are we there?" Mai nodded, suddenly as wide awake as John. It was their first case with Naru, since he got back that is. Mai unbuckled herself as they pulled into the front of the house. She bounded out of the car to catch up to Naru and Lin, who had arrived minutes before.

A woman walked down the drive towards them. Her raven hair was pulled back in a messy bun. Several strands of hair had fallen out and were now framing her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying and she was wringing her hands together.

"Hello, my name is Misa Hidenori. You're here to look for Emma?"

The others came up behind them.

"Emma?" Monk questioned.

"Oh my husband probably didn't tell you her name. Emma is our daughter." Misa looked at the ground. "She's adopted. I-I fear that she ran away." Mai reached out and touched the woman's arm.

"I don't think she did. Besides that doesn't explain all the weird things that have been happening." The woman nodded, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Come inside. I'll show you to my husbands office." They followed Misa inside. After a few moments she looked over her shoulder and said.

"If I had known there were so many of you I wouldn't have hired someone else."

"Someone else?" John asked. Mai risked a glance at Naru. He didn't seem surprised, then again, nothing seemed to surprise him. She turned back to what Misa was saying.

"Oh yes. You'll meet her soon. She's quite a character. My husband doesn't seem to like her, but she seems like a sweet girl. Besides with her there's more chance of you finding Emma."

Misa opened the door to Fusao's office and led them inside. The scene before Mai surprised her. Standing across the room, with her back facing them, was a girl. Mai wasn't sure how old she was exactly, seeing as she couldn't see her face. Older then her, judging from the girls height.

"You own all the forest?" She was asking Fusao, who was sitting at his desk.

"Yes. Up to the base of the mountains. Will you please explain why you're asking all these questions-" Fusao stood at sight of his wife.

"I see that the others have arrived."

Misa nodded, and gestured for them to enter. As Mai entered the girl glanced over her shoulder before returning her gaze to the map before her. Mai studied her, her hair was the color of coal and braided into hundreds of braids. From the small glance Mai saw the her eyes were a faded gold. Her nose was somewhat crooked, Mai guessed from it being broken at one point or another. Her skin was a the color of a warm tea. After a moment of silence she spoke.

"You hired another team? Don't think I'm enough for the job?" Her voice was accented, and her Japanese was slow. Mai barely contained a giggle when she realized that she sounded a tad like John. Naru glanced down at her with a scowl, obviously telling her to be quiet.

With a sigh the girl, or woman Mai realized, turned to face them fully.

"My name is Zuleika Shrike. Exorcist and monster hunter." There was a bark of laughter behind Mai, coming from Monk.

"Monster hunter?" He spluttered. Zuleika raised an eyebrow.

"You're here hunting a ghost but deny the existence of monsters?" Monk stopped laughing, thinking of the Urado case. Naru spoke up next.

"You practice the art of exorcism? What kind?"

"Many. Though I mainly stick to Brazilian Voodoo. Short and to the point." She listed off others but Mai didn't hear them. She was looking at John, who stood beside her. He was staring at the monster hunter with wide eyes. Zuleika trailed off when her eyes fell onto John.

"John?"

* * *

**Hullo again! Honestly I'm surprised that I even updated. But you want to know why I updated so quickly? Cause of the review/followsfavorites! They kept me going. So please review! I love them.**

**Also. If youre wondering what John said at the beginning I imagined it to be: "My cross. I'm surrounded by devils." But that seemed a little OOC. **

**Till next time**

**magpiefeather.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Zu... What are you doing here?" Zuleika blinked before regaining her composure.  
"What does it look like? I'm working." She turned stiffly to Fusao.  
"I'd like to begin my investigation now. Will you have someone escort me outside?" Fusao tilted his head slightly.

"Outside? Are you sure?" Obviously he thought she would be searching the mansion.  
"Yes Hidenori-san. Outside." He nodded.

"Of course. A servant will show you outside." The ghost hunting team cleared the way for the exorcist. She began walking down the hall when John spoke up.  
"Zu?" Without looking back she gave a wave of her hand and said.  
"Later, John. Later." A servant appeared beside her and they turned the corner. Monk clapped a hand on the Australian priests shoulder and dragged him into the room before closing the door with his foot. Naru gave the pair a nod before turning back to the estate owners.

Mai was filled with questions but one look from Monk she turned away, taking her place beside her narcissistic boss. She waited for Naru to speak.  
After a moment he did.  
"Have you prepared the rooms we asked for?" Misa nodded.

"Four rooms. Three for sleeping, one for your...base."

"Show us the way if you will." Misa smiled slightly and led them out to the hall, leaving her husband alone. When they reached the desired room Misa said.  
"If you need anything, or need directions feel free to ask. I'm sure someone will be around to help you. You don't want to go wandering around, you might get lost." They waited for her to close the door.

Mai looked at Monk, who had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a thought." He turned to Naru who was studying the room. "What do you want us to do?"

"I want Mai and Takigawa-san to unpack the van, and Brown-san and Matsuzaki-san I want you to examine the house." Naru turned away from them. "And make sure you have a guide."

* * *

"Why are you so jumpy?" Monk asked Mai as they walked down the hallway, equipment in their arms. The brunette looked at him.  
"Jumpy? Me? I-I'm not jumpy- Okay maybe a little. But every time we go outside I feel someone watching us." Monk raised an eyebrow and tilted his head towards the servant that was leading them.

"Her perhaps?" Mai shook her head.

"I already know she's watching us... It felt like someone else."

"The monster hunter? Zu... Zu-something or other?" They placed the equipment down before heading for our for more. Mai shrugged.

"Maybe. She did go outside after all." Oddly she didn't like that thought. She switched the direction of the conversation. "Don't you find it weird that John knows her? I mean, John of all people?"

Monk shrugged.  
"He wasn't always a priest you know. Maybe...maybe he was a pirate who was converted by a fair lass that he kidnapped!" Mai couldn't help but giggle when she thought of John with an eyepatch and saying 'Arrg.'

"That's ridiculous and you know it." They reached the van and grabbed the last of the equipment.  
"Though, Johns life is bit of a mysterious. I mean, he doesn't hide it, but he doesn't exactly bring it up." Monk gave another shrug of his shoulders.

"I bet if you asked him he'd answer. He's probably expecting questions." Mai nodded. They were about to enter the base when she felt it again. Someone or _something_ watching them. Watching her. But when she looked back there was no one there, not even the maid that showed them the way. With a shiver Mai quickly entered base, closing the door soundly behind her.

She stood her back to the door, taking in the normalcy of the room in front of her. Monk and Ayako were already arguing about something. John was trying to calm the two like the good little priest he is. But now there was something else. Something that had been missing for the last year or so. The constant tapping of Lin's typing, the rustle of paper and small sigh from Naru. They were small things, but they made a huge difference. Back to the way they use to be.

"Mai tea." Yep, just like they use to be.

* * *

"This is weird." Mai commented absentmindedly. John, Naru, and herself were currently in Emma's room, and Mai was reading the missing girls diary.

"What's weird?" Came Johns question. His voice was muffled because of the fact he was currently searching under the bed.

"The diary. It seems just a little...perfect." At Naru's raised eyebrow she continued. "I mean listen to this entry."

_"April 2nd. Today after school I was surprised to find that Fuzuki-san and his family were visiting. I was delighted for the opportunity to get to know them better. My parents are wonderful."_ Mai looked up.

"Don't you find that strange?" Naru didn't reply. Mai continued determined to prove her point.  
"It's the way she words it. There's no emotion at all. Even when she praises her parents it sounds fake. Also, her handwriting. It seems off. It's like she wrote it this way so that people could read it."

John crawled out from under the bed, covered in dust.  
"Isn't that the point? To be able to read it?"  
Mai shook her head.

"A diary isn't some place for people to read. It's somewhere you can get your emotions out. You don't care about how well your handwriting is, or how you word it. It's about getting it out!"

"And from that you get?" Naru was now studying the books on Emma's book shelf.

"I think- I think that this isn't her diary. I think that this is a decoy or something. I mean, we found it on her drawer! You don't go leaving these kind of things lying around."

"So what your trying to say is," John said as he stood up. "is that Emma knew someone was reading her diary and make one for whoever was reading it?" Mai nodded excitedly.

"Exactly! I think her real diary is hidden somewhere. Somewhere in here." Dropping the book on book on the bed Mai stalked towards the closet. She started to dig through the clothes, looking for what? She wasn't sure. The diary that she wasn't even sure existed. Then she felt it.

Something on the small of her back. It felt like a cold hand. It wasn't doing anything, it was just there. Mai had the brief thought that maybe it was one of her coworkers, but as soon as the thought came it was shot down. John was a priest, and Naru... was Naru. Her breath hitched as it moved up her spine and rested on her shoulder blade. Hot, heavy breath filled her ear and grazed her cheek. Mai lost it, she screamed.

Backing out of the closet she swatted behind her. As she suspected John and Naru were no where near her. But at the moment she couldn't form a clear thought, she kept her eyes shut as she backed away from the closet, her arms still flailing. Her foot caught on the rug and she fell forward. Mai opened her eyes as she made contact with something hard... and black.

She landed on the floor with a solid thud, or so she thought. When she opened her eyes again she was met with the same black. Wasn't the carpet blue? She touched it, it was softer than she remembered.

"Mai." Her chocolate eyes looked up and met with midnight blue ones. Her face turned scarlet when she came to a certain revelation. She was laying on Naru. "You mind getting off me?"

"O-of c-course!" She spluttered. Mai quickly sat up, only to realize she was now straddling him. (She was silently thanking the fact that she was wearing shorts.) Mai quickly moved further back quickly, trying to get away from her boss. Because of her haste she didn't notice the bookcase behind her. Her back slammed into the side of it and it started to wobble. Naru grabbed her wrist and tugged her to him, narrowly avoiding the falling bookcase.

Thump! There was a moment of silence.  
"Must you always be so clumsy?" Mai slowly lifted her head from his chest.  
"Sorry." She mumbled as she rolled off him, thinking that was the best way to go. Naru pushed himself up to his elbows completely calm, unlike Mai, who's face was tomato red. Her eyes widened when she saw the books that were scattered across the ground. They were big, thick books. Like textbooks.

John squatted beside an open one, flipping a few pages.  
"Mai-san? I think I found it." He pulled something out of the book. A small leather bound notebook.

* * *

**A/N Hullo my lovely readers! Here you have it! Another chapter! So... Love it? Hate it? **

**Sadly there's not a lot of my OC Zuleika, but I didn't want to make her TOO overbearing, if you catch my drift.**

**Also: I have found the theme song for this fic. Monster by Imagine Dragons. Gives me chills.**

**GUYS! I need you to review! Tell me what you think! Share your ideas! The more reviews the faster I update!**

**magpiefeather**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned GH I one, wouldn't be here, and two Gene would somehow be alive, and three, the magna wouldn't have ended so suddenly.**

**To Vivian: whose review made me feel warm and fuzzy.**

Zuleika walked through the forest at a steady pace. Despite the speed she was going her breath was steady and even. She ducked under a branch and jumped over a root, her sharpe eyes studying the forest around her. Every now and then she'd drift from the deer trail she was following, only to come back with ether a triumphant grin or an irritated frown.

"Odd..." She mumbled as she studied a broken off branch. Zuleika stood and glanced around, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Her long fingers wrapped around one of the cloth dolls that hung from her belt.

Wind blew through the leaves above her, the tree's creaked. They seemed to be taunting her.

'Too old, too old. Too old to play the game. Too old.' The monster hunter spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. Or voices. She couldn't tell if the voice was young or old, few or many, deep or high.

"Show yourself!" She shouted, her voice only shaking slightly. Suddenly the wind stopped and a deep, cruel laugh surrounded her.

'It has already begun. A new pawn has entered the game.' Then there was silence. Complete and utter silence. After a moment the natural sounds of the forest started up. Zuleika could feel the sun, but it did nothing to warm her. Her grip on the doll didn't loosen. She stood still, waiting for something to happen.

It never did.

With a shake of her head she started walking through the forest.

* * *

The SPR stood over their narcissist boss, reading the diary over his shoulder... Or trying to at least. Naru, being Naru read at an amazing speed. Or at least it would be amazing, if you weren't trying to read over his shoulder. Mai, Ayako, and Monk groaned as Naru turned the page they were halfway though.

"Slow down Naru." Mai said exasperated. "We can't go that fast."

"Not my fault you can't read faster then a 3rd grader." Naru didn't even look up. He was waiting for Mai to get flustered, to get angry at him, to call him a jerk or something along those lines. But he was greeted with silence. He resisted looking over his shoulder at her. Suddenly he was greeted with a solid thump on the back of his head.

At this he did look up. Mai was glaring icily at him, her hands clenched into fists.

"Jerk." She spun on her heels and stomped towards the door, slamming it heavily.

"Now you did it this time." Monk said quietly, still watching the door. Because of this he didn't notice Naru's fingers tightening around the book ever so slightly.

"It's her fault she takes it literally." Ayako glared at him.

"Why are you such a jerk?" He didn't respond to the priestess, simply kept reading...or so it seemed. Under his breath, so quietly Naru almost didn't hear himself, he mumbled.

"Because I have to."

In the hall Mai had barely taken five steps before a servant found her. Mai nodded her head politely and tried to move around the servant, she really wasn't in the mood. But the servant stepped in front of her and smiled.

"Is there somewhere I can escort you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need some fresh air." The servant perked up slightly.

"The rose garden perhaps? Emma- I mean Hidenori-san used to spend a lot of time there." Mai tilted her head at the slip up. She studied the servant in front of her, taking her in for the first time. Her eyes were wide and a muddy green color. Her sooty black hair hung in curls down her back. She was pale, too pale, almost sickly. But what surprised Mai was how young the girl was. No older then her self.

"How well did you know Emma?" The servants eyes flicked to her shoes, avoiding Mai's eyes altogether.

"N-not well. I saw her in passing, even straightened her room a few times. Nothing more."

She's lying. Mai thought to herself, but she didn't bring it up. All her angered thoughts about Naru momentarily forgotten, (but when she remembered...) Mai said.

"Take me to the rose garden then." They walked in silence until Mai suddenly stopped.

"Hey, I never got your name. I'm Taniyama Mai." The servant looked up startled.

"Oh my name isn't important." A prompting look from Mai made her continue.

"Kiyomi Keiko."

"Well Kiyomi-san, it's good to meet you." Mai smiled as Keiko said quietly.

"You as well Taniyama-san."

When the pair reached the rose garden Keiko pointed to a stone bench.

"Em- Hidenori-san would sit there." Mai sat down on the bench in question, trying to figure out Emma would sit there. The view was lovely, but there had to be a reason.

"What would she do while she was here?"

"She would pretend to read." A small giggle escaped the girls lips, brightening her entire face. "But I think she was watching the gardening staff. Especially Hansuke-san."

"Hansuke-san?" Mai asked, head cocked to the side.

"Oh that's right you've just arrived. You don't know any names. Hansuke Takashi is one of the gardeners here." Keiko lowered her voice.

"I think Emma liked him... A lot."

"Where exactly is he?"

"Hansuke-san hasn't come to the manor since Hidenori-san went missing." Keiko shrugged.

"I think he lives in town if you want to talk to him." Mai smiled at the girl.

"Thank you. You think you could take me back? I'm afraid I'd get lost." Keiko nodded.

"It is my job Taniyama-san." Despite that she was still angry at Naru she had to tell him about all this. Emma's life was at stake. Her emotions couldn't come between her and the case, she'd just have to be like Naru. Completely emotionless.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

"Naru." Mai cleared her throat.

"Mai." Our favorite narcissist replied. Mai wanted to ground her teeth in frustration but she couldn't. She had a point to prove. (Plus its really bad for her teeth.)

"I've found information about the case." Naru lifted an eyebrow.

"And that might be?"

"There's someone in the town who might know more about Emma. His name is Han-" Naru interrupted her.

"Hansuke Takashi. Yes I know. The diary mentions him several times." He waved to where Ayako and Monk were seated. They were both reading over Johns shoulder now. The priest had opted to wait until Naru had finished the diary to read it. Mai's eye twitched.

"Yes. But did you know that he hasn't returned to work since Emma has gone missing?" Naru opened his trusty black notebook and wrote this down.

"I did not." Mai beamed. "Where did you gain this information?"

"A servant told me. Her name is Kiyomi Keiko. I think she was friends with Emma, but refuses to admit it." Naru nodded.

"We'll question her thoroughly after we get back."

"Get back? Get back from where?" Naru looked up, he was currently telling Ayako and John to stay here.

"We're going to town. To find Hansuke-san."

**A/N sorry for the wait everyone it's been crazy (and I've been lazy.) This chapter is slightly shorter then the last, but I wanted to put the whole town trip in the next chapter... So yeah.**

**Anyway! What do you think of my dearest OC Zuleika? (You haven't seen much... Mystery!) Also, please tell me what you think! What do you think of the case thus far? What do you thinks happened to Emma? Please tell me! Your reviews make me beyond happy!**

**magpiefeather.**


End file.
